The present invention relates to pointers and relates more particularly to a pen-like laser pointer used for pointing to things on a map, chart, blackboard, etc., by means of the laser beam generated thereby.
A variety of laser pointers have been know, and have appeared on the market. FIG. 6 illustrates a laser module and laser firing lens assembly for a laser pointer according to the prior art. The laser firing lens assembly comprises a lens holder to hold a laser firing lens. The laser module comprises a laser diode controlled to produce a laser beam. The lens holder has an outer thread on one end threaded into an inner thread on the laser module. The focus is adjusted by turning the lens holder on the laser module in either direction. Because the lens holder and the laser module are separately made and then fastened together, the concentricity is difficult to obtain accurately.